Kurn's Tower: Breaching the Void
If you have finished Pudge's final quest, you should obtain The Mystery of the Cursed Tower from Chief Llump the Wise. At least one member of the group must have completed the access quest, Dragonbone Weapon Parts timeline. When you zone in you are at the end of the Burynai tunnel, at the base of a climbable wall, and you will receive the quest, Watching the Watchman!. Zone # The Expanse of Bone # The Great Lift # Atrium of Silence # The Vesper Chamber # The Aurora Chamber # The Sunne Chamber # The Nerteros Chamber # The Pinnacle of Tolerance The Expanse of Bone Climb the wall into the room, proper. There is a dead Burynai on the floor, here. Examine it to receive the quest, In Honor of the Fallen. Some of the dead burynai on the floor are clickable. These are updates for In Honor of the Fallen. Stay clear of the jets of void flame that spout out of the ports in the sides of the room. They do not all jet straight ahead so be sure you know before you move! Clear all the trash mobs (they WILL come running if you don't), then take Jennre Warsinger, the Hagglebaron's Bard. At about 50% he will begin summoning adds every 20 seconds. This is a high DPS fight. Target him directly and let the tank grab the adds while you burn the Bard down. If you die to the adds after the Bard is dead, the adds will despawn a short time after, so be sure you drop him! Also, from time to time in this room, one of the dead Burynai may rise and attack you. You will see the graphic over him of puppet strings. You might not get one, you may get several. It seems to be totally random. The Great Lift You will need to kill an Ancient Void-Touched Wampus (83^^^ Heroic) before you can use the lift. This takes you up to the Disc Teleporter. Step on it to teleport to the Disc Lift. The Disc Lift will then take you up into the Atrium of Silence Atrium of Silence 4 clusters of 5 remnants of Theer (83^^ Heroic) The Vesper Chamber East. 2 a Theerian warder (83^^^ Heroic Shadowed Man) The Aurora Chamber West. 2 a Theerian warder (83^^^ Heroic Shadowed Man) The Sunne Chamber North. Telvorsinn (84^^^ Heroic Void Beast) and a Theerian stormbringer (83^^^ Heroic Shadowed Man) Spawns 2 adds through out the fight. They seem to ward him. The Nerteros Chamber South. Thorvalakk (84^^^ Heroic Void Beast) and 2 clusters of 5 remnants of Theer (83^^ Heroic) Memwipes several times during fight. He has a chance to reflect magic, so no aoe stuns ( he is immune anyway ) and such as it will hit your group. The Pinnacle of Tolerance You can click on the Disc controler to go up one more time. 4 clusters of 4 remnants of Theer (83^^ Heroic) and the final named Yynzik the Scornridden. Strategy : Cure is your friend, dont let the debuffs on anyone using cure or potions and it's a simple fight. he has an arcane and a noxious debuff that stacks and has to come off asap let healers group cure arcane and use pots to take off noxious (noxious seems to be the worse of the two). The named can teleport its target and itself, not really a problem. Credit